Study Date?
by ArcherGirl224
Summary: [For XxXZombieHunterXxX] Artemis has a physics test Friday, and Wally is her tutor, only during their "study date" he finds he diary- I mean journal which has a major secret in it!


**[A/N: This is a kinda, sorta, maybe prompt I got at school from my friend Dallie. Or XxXZombieHunterXxX as you may know her. She's still new to FF, so if you would give her a read for me to get her started, I would really appreciate it! So, just for you my dear Dallie – A spitfire story!] **

_3__rd__ Person: _

Wally zeta-ed to the Cave after school, bored out of his mind. He stopped outside the living room when he saw Artemis, still wearing her Gotham Academy uniform, with a sheet of paper and 4 broken pencils laid out in front of her. "Hey, Harpy. What are you doing?" asked the speedster. Artemis (who was already annoyed) snarled in response, "Shut up, Baywatch! Can't you see I'm busy?" What she said struck Wally's imagination, and so he snatched the paper out of her hand and looked it over. She was really concentrating so it _had_ to have been hard. "Wait, physics? That's it?" He asked in disbelief.

"A.) It's harder than it looks – and B.) Give it back!" She yelled. The ginger scoffed and handed it back. "Hard?! I got an A+ in my science class. I can do distance over time with my eyes shut!" He bragged. Artemis sat up from the floor, her eyes narrowed. "Well, that's great but what can you do to help me? I know damn well that-"

All he had to do was say the word "tutoring" and she shut her mouth, lost for words...

Am I really this desperate? Artemis asked herself. Desperate enough to get Baywa- no _Wally's_ help? All she wanted was a good grade on her physics test Friday! And somehow, his stupidly cute ass got mixed into this!

The blond archer arrived at her house the next day, and changed into her favorite outfit: A yellow Kid Flash tank top, with matching booty shorts, and red tube socks. She opened her books, when she heard obnoxious knocking.

_*Knock, knock, knock* "Arty?"  
*Knock, knock, knock* "Arty?"  
*Knock, knock, knock* "Arty?"_

She ran to the door (without thinking of her outfit). "What the hell, Wally?!" Artemis asked kind of annoyed.

"At my school it's come-as-you-aren't day, so I was Sheldon Cooper. It was really cool, actually; my friend Jesse was Howard, my friend Michael was Leonard, and our… mutual acquaintance Kevin was Raj. Besides, if we're studying physics, who better to tutor you than a physicist?" He stated. She snorted and started walking, so he followed her to her room. He struggled not to stare at her. She looked very different, than usual. Her hair was down, her outfit was… ego suited, and her curves were hugged nicely by her clothes. She was… dare he say it… attractive looking at the moment.

When they reached her room she smiled and told him to grab a book so they could start. When he reached for a book on her bed, he didn't realize her grabbed an item she owned that held all her secrets: her diary. Or in her case, "journal". The small book was black with purple flowers in the corners. He flipped to a random page only to be met with red, cursive hand writing. The entry looking interesting, now that science was long forgotten.

_3/31: Dear Journal,_

_Hey, there… book. I refuse to call you diary. Today black Canary told me I need to "get my emotions out without physical activities", so I'm using you. At least she didn't make me go through therapy… again. Also, today is day 27! 27 days ago, a boy with the cutest red hair, and most intriguing eyes stole my heart. And he won't give it back. At ALL. We were enemies from the start; I was viewed as the "replacement". But now, I can't imagine my life without him in it. _

_So… so long for now,  
-Arty_

Wait, cute red hair? Enemies from the start? Can't imagine her life without him in it?

"Really Blondie, of all people, why shoot for him?" Wally said in a low gravelly voice. Artemis turned her head, and her eyes grew as big as saucers when she saw her journal clutched in his hand.

"Wally, please tell me you didn't read any of my entries!" She prayed to him aloud. He just chuckled. "Sorry. But I'm seriously surprised you'd admit something as stupid as that!" He replied.

"Wait a minute. Stupid? So now, I'm _stupid?_" She replied her own voice stern. "What's so stupid about love? Huh? Seriously, what's wrong with the feelings, I feel?" She yelled. The scarlet speedster's voice cracked, but he said it anyway, "Because… they're feelings for ROY!" He screamed back. "Arrogant, cheating, self-centered, Roy…" This time it was the blonde who laughed.

"Roy? You think… you think I _like_ Roy?" She asked. "Well who else is a cute redhead with intriguing eyes, and who was an enemy from the start?" Wally asked.

"You, Baywatch! I like- no I think I _love_ you. Truly, madly, and deeply love you! And you don't even give me a second glance…" She said depressed, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Artemis, my feelings for you are like a switch to polar coordinates: complex and imaginary things, given magnitude and direction." Wally said, lifting her chin, so their gaze met.

"H-huh?" she said confused. "It's geek for I love you too… except I used _physics_." He said. And with that he brought her lips to his and they kissed a passionate and tender kiss. Because all they needed were each other… and she's _so_ gonna fail that test Friday. 


End file.
